How Wrong He Was
by LittleTinyBlondie
Summary: Alex reminisces about the past experiences he's had with Alpha Force...


How Wrong He Was

Alex quietly strolled along, being careful not to step on any of the delicate flowers, the sweet scent filling the air. The breezed calmed him in an instant as it stroked past his face. He slowed to a stop and lowered himself to the soft grass; he had finally brought himself to come here. The sun covered the land in a warm glow, typical for a summer evening in England. Alex enjoyed the peace and quiet of the outdoors, he could almost escape reality in the vast wilderness. He felt like he belonged when he was outdoors and he knew he wasn't the only one.

8 Years ago, Alex met four incredibly unique people but he absolutely hated them when he first met them. As time went on he realised that he could trust these people with everything he had, the only problem was... they all lived in completely opposite corners of the globe, making it hard for them to spend much time together. When they did spend time together, they spent that time helping people who really needed it; whether it be a natural disaster in Belize or stopping someone's kidney being stolen, they helped everyone they could. Just seven months ago did they decide to all move to London to be closer to each other.

"Can you guys remember when we spent Christmas in Argentina and I ended up falling off that horse?" Alex reminisced, chuckling quietly to himself. He enjoyed these moments he had, in the company of the four people he trusted the most in life.

"Or how about when I blew up that tree?" He continued smiling into the distance. "You guys were not happy at me for that," he chuckled. The breeze stroked across his cheek.

'It wasn't this cold a minute ago was it...?' He questioned himself internally. Bringing his hand up to his face, he was shocked to find tears running down his cheeks. He started to furiously wipe his eyes.

"There's no use!" He sobbed. His life had been flipped upside down only just a week ago, how it happened, it was all his fault...

"Alex are you crazy! Going in there will get us killed!" Amber screamed. Alex looked her in the eye reassuringly before averting his eyes to the others. They kept glancing at the dark outline of the building they were about to infiltrate.

"Look guys it going to be fine. We'll go in their, get the documents we need and get out! Simple!" Amber, Hex, Paulo an Li stared at him with uncertainty.

"Lets go!"

Alex was on watch, he should have seen it! By the time he realised, it was already too late.

"Fire!" He yelled and started to dart down the corridor; hearing the pounding of his friends footsteps reassured him they would all get out okay. What he failed to hear was his friends pleas for help as they were grabbed by the man they were trying to stop. He kept sprinting until he was far enough away and dived to the floor seconds before the whole place blew up. He glanced up, ash falling like snow around him.

"Guys?" He frantically started looking around for his friends; eyes wide as he came to the horrible conclusion that they never got out before it blew. Alex didn't notice the tears creeping down his face as he stared at the rubble that had taken his friends lives.

Sniffing, he wiped his eyes before glancing at the graves next to him. It was hard to believe all that had happened only one week ago.

It had been one week since he had heard their voices, their laughs, since he had joked with them while sat around a camp fire. One week since he lost the most important people in his life.

"It's all my fault, I said everything was going to be fine. That we would all get out of there alive. I was supposed to be on lookout, if I had seen the smoke sooner or even heard your calls for help... You guys would be sitting with me right now."

Looking at the graves of his friends once more, Alex got up stiffly and started to move away. This time he didn't care for the flowers as the rain started to lash at his face. Typical. Before picking up his pace, he glanced back at the graves of the four people he thought he would be spending the rest of his life with...

How wrong he was...


End file.
